


Pyttipannu

by Dellessa



Series: Patater Week! [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Adoption, Families of Choice, Kid Fic, M/M, Patater Week, PataterWeek, Unconventional Families, patater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Kent cracked an eye open at the pounding on the door. He squinted at the alarm clock across the room. 7:01 A.M.. Too early to be alive, much less coherent.“DAAAAAAD!”“Least knocking,” Alexei said.





	

Kent cracked an eye open at the pounding on the door. He squinted at the alarm clock across the room. 7:01 A.M.. Too early to be alive, much less coherent. 

“DAAAAAAD!” 

“Least knocking,” Alexei said. 

“Come in,” Kent shouted once he made sure they were both decent.

“Daddy! Daddy! Time to watch cartoons! Is Saturday!” Aleks said, she gave him a gap-toothed smiled that reminded Kent too much of her namesake. “We got Gav up and he made breakfast.” 

As if on cue Gavriil came in, looking as bleary-eyes as Alexei. “Worst sisters. Woke me up at six. Not know what vacation is being.” 

”Lazy bones,” Sanya said, following after him with another tray. She sat down beside Kent, and put the tray over his lap. “It is a day for cuddling. Lazing about all day. Saturday snuggles.” 

“You had this planned?” Kent accused. 

Sanya laughed and stole a scone off of the plate. “Perhaps.” The girls climbed up onto the bed, sitting on the edge while Sanya grabbed the controller and flicked through their options. “It is good family bonding time, and we have not done it in a while.” 

Gav listed against Alexei on the other side, his eyes drifting shut. Alexei only sighed a little and tucked him under his arm so e wouldn't roll off the side of the bed, and continued eating his breakfast. Kent wasn’t sure how he could even drift back to sleep with the noise the girls were making. 

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! PLEASE!” Cat shouted. 

“Katie Victoria, indoor voice,” Alexei said. 

“Sorry, папа.” 

“Where is Seryozha and Natasha?” Kent asked.

“Uncle Sid took them. They’re going to the store to get lunch,” Sveta said. “They are making Borsche. I’m helping when they get back.” 

“Are not,” Aleks shoved at her sister. 

“Yes I am. They said I could,” Sveta huffed. “They said I could, dad.” 

“Then i’m sure you can,” Kent said. 

Aleks huffed, and wiggled he way in between Kent and Alexei. “Is the scones good?”

“Do you want one?” Kent laughed. Aleks didn’t need to be told twice. She grabbed one. 

“Will have crumbs all over,” Alexei said, and ruffled Aleks’ hair. “Snoring child on one side, messy one on other.” 

Sanya snickered, and finally cleared lunch away. The girls piled up between them, and then watched Miraculous Ladybug, and then My Neighbor Toro Toro. 

Pete curled up in Alexei’s lap, thumb in her mouth. She pulled at Gav’s hair until Alexei shooed her away. “No, солнышко. Be nice. Gav is exhausted.” 

“Sorries,” she said, when her thumb came out of her mouth. 

“Gentle, yes,” Alexei laughed, and kissed the top of her head. “Don’t pull hair.” 

“Папочка, sorry.”

“We know,” Kent said, and reached over to ruffle her hair. 

“Can we go swimming later?” Cat asked. “When Uncle Sid gets back? Please? Please?”  
“We’ll see,” Kent said. “I think we need to clean. Jack and Bitty will be here in a couple of days, and then we are celebrating the 4th.” 

“You are so old, Dad,” Aleks whispered. 

“Nope, am not.” 

“Are too,” Aleks laughed, and jumped into his lap. “Oldest.” 

“Is true, Котенок. Are oldest here.”

“Um. Last time I checked Sid and Geno were both older than me.” 

“Not here though,” Alexei grinned. 

Kent rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m twenty nine from now on, and...I think it is time for us to get up. It’s nearly lunch time.” 

“Such a spoiled sport,” Sanya laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Some on, girls. Let's get into some real clothes and greet the word.” 

She managed to round them up, and get everyone properly dressed before lunch was laid out on the table. Kent wouldn't have said it was a miracle, but it was in fact ‘a miracle’.

“We should do every weekend,” Alexei said to Kent as they were getting dressed. “Best surprise. Also...best kids.” 

Kent’s lips curled up. He had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but Alexei and the children were not among them. They were probably the best thing in his like, and the best choice he had ever made. “They are.” 

Gav was still curled up in their bed when they came back. He looked exhausted, and had since they had arrived. The last couple of seasons had taken a lot out of him. Living away from home, even if he had taken up residence in Sid and Geno’s house. He didn’t seem to have any real desire to put down roots in Pittsburgh. 

He finally stirred, “I’m miss?” 

“Fraid so, зайчик. Lunch time.” Alexei sat down beside him, “Missed you.” 

Gav leaned against him. “Miss you too. It’s still weird. I mean...not being Kent’s wingers. Not...not being in Providence.”

“Are playing good hockey though.” 

“Yeah. Am homesick still.” 

Alexei sighed. “I’m know, зайчик. Maybe it get better?” 

“Maybe,” Gav said. “Maybe. We see.” 

Alexei gave him a half hug. “No I know. Someday find good boy. Move back next, and bug Kent all the time. Will get better, but hockey first.” 

Gav leaned his head against Alexei’s shoulder. “Best dad.” 

“I’m know,” Alexei cackled when Kent supttered. “Am give best advice to best son.”

Gav snickered. “I guess. We should god check on the girls. Probably destroying the house.” 

“Probably,” Alexei agreed. “Are very good at that.” 

Kent hummed, “They are. You don’t see me complaining though.”


End file.
